galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bolgar Company Scandal of 4821
The Bolgar Company Scandal of 4821 Hamamil Panth ( Boloth), Yip Arrov (Attikan) and Erwin Grayson (Human Terran of Mercury) founded the Bolgar Ship Yards in 4700. Hamamil, a Boloth inherited a fortune from his father's Iridium Mining Company and decided to invest it into a joint venture with his friends Yip Arrov (an Attikan engineer and Attikan engine specialist) and Erwin Grayson a former Union Fleet hull engineer. They purchased the almost bankrupt Whytecroft Shipyards at Planet Mingulus (Ross 248) and begun designing and building a versatile and fast armed trader, the BACT - 01. The ship was sold with great success and was constantly improved until the BACT 12 came on the market. The ship was well built, very fast for its kind, had a very good shield geometry and good armor. It was very versatile and begun to be a serious competition to the Kartanian Armed Merchant models, to the Enroe Coachman III and was considered better than the SII - Extended Poodle series. Bolgar Ship Yards could not keep up with the orders and the company grew in leaps and bounds. To all this came the reputation that the three dealt extremely fair, accepted credit and a handshake in many cases. They usually fixed technical issues for free or for little money. The Bolgar Company rejected several buy out offers from both Enroe and SII. Suddenly in 4821 Yip Arrov killed his partner Hamamil. But the huge Boloth managed to stomp the Attikan and cause lethal wounds before the Boloth died of the slashed throat wound. Local police investigation concluded that Yip Arrow was affected by an ultra rare Attikan disease, a virus that changed the brain chemistry and could cause manic violent behaviors. The disease is known as Attikan Madness and was thought to be almost extinct. The virus occurred only in a certain prey animal. Generations of Attikans were immunized, the prey animal was put under protection and no longer allowed to be slain and eaten. In more recent years it was believed the disease was well under control and less than 1 in 10 million Attikans would still get it, but almost exclusively on Attica and not so far distant. Further investigation found evidence that Erwin Grayson ordered specially tainted meat to frame his Attikan partner. Erwin Grayson was found guilty, after Erwin refused to speak throughout the court proceedings and the motive was found to be greed. It was shown that Erwin had started sales talks with Enroe Ship Yards and wanted to sell more than just his share to the Giga Corp. Erwin Grayson was sentenced to death. A subsequent court hearing to decide the future of the company, the will of both the Attikan and the Boloth showed that they wanted to sell their share to SII Ship Worx. SII paid each of the surviving Families a sum of 20 Million Credits, as a sign of good will. The Company still exists but the new BACT 13 and the subsequent BACT 14 are not the sales success the BACT 12 used to be. SII of course changed the conditions and mere handshakes, credit on word alone and free repairs were a thing of the past. ---- Controversy: A private detective1 hired by the daughter of Mr. Grayson2 claimed that Erwin was under Psionic influence and could not defend himself. He further raised following issues: * Local police should have consulted Federal Police * No detailed forensic survey was made of the initial fight between the Boloth and the Attikan. * The Chances of an Attikan to slash the throat of a Boloth are pretty slim and no other wounds were observed on the Boloth. * No serious investigation was made on where Mr. Grayson supposedly did get the tainted meat, as this would have required Federal Police Involvement * Records show that the Attikan received his immunization shots while he was a child. * Why were there last wills drawn by the Attikan and the Boloth favoring SII while they never wanted to sell to anyone. *The defense laywer for Mr.Grayson appeared incompetent and insisted that his client wished for the death penalty. Instead of the offered 25 year penal Colony. Of course these accusations were dispelled by the Private Detective himself just days before he wanted to call for an Assembly Hearing. He suddenly claimed he had evidence the Kartanians tried to destroy the successful company and decided to go and follow a lead into Freespace. He and the daughter of Mr. Grayson have not yet returned from their fact finding mission to the Kartanians. 1 Sam Galhag of Sam Galhag PI Inc. 2 Saryna Grayson Category:Cases, Proceedings, Crimes, Public Events